


River Song as Arabella

by FWvidChick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, character video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A River Song character video to the Song Arabella by Arctic Monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Song as Arabella

### \- Watch in HD + headphones, read notes please -

[Direct Link](http://youtu.be/AU7OZJZiRio)

For HD hit play and then the gear icon, select 720HD

Voice overs - All River unless (noted).

My old fella didn't see that did he? He gets ever so cross  
(Rory) So what kind of doctor are you?  
Archaeology .. Love a tomb

-first verse-  
(Doctor) Oh you bad bad girl.. what trouble do you got for me this time? *slap* okay

Take off your clothes

What else are you gonna do? Spank me?

\- Chorus-  
Hello Sweetie

(Doctor) did you do something?  
Just admiring your skills sweetie  
(Doctor) Good

(Doctor) why do you even have handcuffs  
Spoilers

(Doctor) I bet I like you.  
Oh you do...

Well the first seven easily  
(Doctor) Seven really?  
Eight for you honey  
(Doctor) Stop it  
Make me  
(Doctor) yeah well maybe I will

Oh turn it off! I'm breaking in not out. oh and I'll take breakfast at the usual time ..thank you!

(Doctor) We've got ten minutes, get dressed  
Oh that's so close to the perfect sentence  
(Doctor) mmm  
..  
(Doctor) You are holding your breath  
*Doctor growls*  
You're a fine one to talk about holding... how many hands do you have?

\- 2nd Verse -  
Hello Benjamin

Kiss kiss 

shut up

-Chorus-  
Hello Sweetie

There's a car out front should we steal it?

(Rory) Where did you get the car?  
It's mine...ish

Put down that gun  
(Doctor) did you?  
Eventually...

Hello Sweetie x 2

You nostalgic idiot..you just can't keep away

Don't you just want to slap him (sometimes)

Gosh the third Reichs a bit rubbish, I think I'll kill the fuehrer ... who's with me?

Oh so you're in favour of being burnt alive now?

(Doctor) Mrs Robinson  
I hate you  
(Doctor) No you don't

\- Breakdown -

Two of you..  
That's a whole different birthday  
...the mind races does it not?

I'm quite the screamer..now there's a spoiler for you.

Yes

Spoilers

(Jenny) How did you do that?  
disgracefully..

You have a screwdriver..go build a cabinet  
(Doctor) That's really rude!!!  
shut up and drive

Yes  
(Doctor) Wait.. no..is that yes or yes  
Yes

(Doctor) that's a fairy-tale  
oh doctor.. aren't we all?

I'm River Song, check your records again...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think a vid has ever been so easy to fill in verse wise as this one. I had more difficulty with the audio voice over work and way too many choices to choose from. I absolutely love River Song (or why do this video right?) and was inspired by a gif set i seen on tumblr. (I'll post the link when i find it). 
> 
> My only sadness is how much this vid doesn't show about River and I am not talking about the bucket load of bits I couldn't include from her naughty side but all the stuff that deals with the other side of her. Compassion, pain..struggles. I saw a lot of that while i worked on 'Where my Demons hide' and this. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway..I should have been working on collabs and other things but this video was stress relief and so much fun to do. I kinda needed that. A shout out to Kat https://www.youtube.com/user/KatrinDepp for cluing me in on how to find a certain clip. And special thanks to Summer, Laura, Kay, my mom, and Monica for putting them through repeated rewatching and my worries. Hahaha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed! 
> 
> Music..just search Arabella you'll find it ;)
> 
> Made in Win7 with WMM6  
> I own only the editing and the flaws there-in.  
> Why the heck did I forget my 'Taking the Mickey' production thing at the end? I guess over tired lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> psst..for those interested - upcoming hope to finish vids -
> 
> Eric/Nicole (days of our lives)  
> Clois/Olicity  
> A Captain Jack Sparrow vid (much like this one)  
> Another River/Doctor one :D  
> Rose/Doc  
> serious Doctor Who vids  
> and some Merlin vids.


End file.
